


Cats. Pizza.

by aeygeol



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Pizza, daiki is like a tamed dog, fluff?, satsuki in her period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeygeol/pseuds/aeygeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki should understand Momoi Satsuki. It is her time of the month. Cats and pizza are normal things to seriously talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats. Pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random drabble to get me writing again. Enjoy!

"I want cats, Dai-chan."

 

The tanned male paused from reading his gravure magazine to look at the pinkette. He blankly looked into her orbs which color is a tad darker than her hair. Then he shifted in his seat before resuming to his doing.

 

"I am serious," she muttered.

 

She could only hear a snort and the flipping of pages. She blinked a few times, trying to be patient. She puffed her cheeks, wandered her eyes around the room, hummed a song, rubbed her hands and arms, and sighed heavily. Aomine noticed these things, so he brought his magazine down on the coffee table to look at the female once again.

 

"Satsuki," Aomine called.

 

Momoi kept her eyes on him.

 

"I was waiting for you to nag me," he told her.

 

Silence.

 

"Okay, you are serious. Now tell me."

 

A smile appeared on her face. "Cats are cute," Momoi began. The latter could only nod, signalling her to continue. 

 

"They are lovely creatures. They're not that hard to take care of. Their mewls can make you awe. Their cute little actions are the best thing you want to see. They are really cute."

 

Aomine gave her a nod for a reaction. Deep inside him, he was wondering why the hell is his childhood friend talking about cats in a serious manner like she is blabbering about the guy she likes. He wanted to sleep at the moment, but he should be patient. He knew that it was Momoi's time of the month again. He doesn't want to go through series of violence, so he has to be understanding at all times. Hide your complaints and shit for a week, Aomine Daiki.

 

"Does Maji Burger serve pizza?" the pinkette asked him all of a sudden.

 

He bit down on his lower lip. He attempted to stifle his laugh. However, his attempt was a failure. He laughed his guts out. Not literally. But his saliva was everywhere.

 

Momoi was disappointed and disgusted. She was disappointed because he laughed at her instead of answering her question. When he listened to her random mumble, she thought that Aomine is being good to her. She should have expected that it would only last for a short time. Also, she was disgusted. It was mentioned that the ganguro's saliva was everywhere.

 

"Have you forgotten that I'm serious right now, you ganguro?" Momoi yelled.

 

It was a good thing that Aomine stopped laughing. He immediately wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. Then he murmured an apology.

 

"Order three boxes of pizza. Now."

 

Her voice was stern. The words that rolled off her tongue weren't a favor. It was like an order. It was like a demand. It was an order, not like an order.

 

"Damn. Akashi, are you there?"

 

Momoi grabbed his Mai Horikita magazine and used it to hit the back of his head. Aomine winced in pain.

 

"Shut it, Daiki."

 

To prevent himself from receiving nags and books, he took his phone and ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. My writing is very rusty. I haven't written for months, so this is the only thing I can write for now. However, I'm glad that a lot of things have inspired me to start writing again. AoMomo is one of these things. And... I don't know. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
